


Love that Makes Your Head Spin

by humorless_hexagon



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Sarcasm, Spooning, WHAT MORE COULD YOU WANT?, solas is pretty sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humorless_hexagon/pseuds/humorless_hexagon
Summary: “Can I sleep here tonight?” He asked, eyes piercing Ashe’s gaze. The question had come completely out of the blue.Her shoulders stiffened. The whole relationship they had was something she had never experienced before. She couldn’t recall another time in her life where she trusted someone so much, so she wasn’t trying to rush into… whatever they were becoming. “You’re not serious are you?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you lovely anon for requesting this! Feel free to drop by my tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sarcasticskeptic

There was something about letting Solas into her room that made Ashe feel vulnerable. When she led him away from his study to her bedroom, there were a few stares from some housemaids and whispers amongst the nobles who frequented the main hall of Skyhold, but it was no secret that the apostate elf and the Inquisitor were fond of each other.

 

They had sat themselves on the balcony to watch the sunset. Somehow, their relaxing evening had turned into a friendly debate about the legitimacy of an elven folk tale when Solas interrupted.

 

“Can I sleep here tonight?” He asked, eyes piercing Ashe’s gaze. The question had come completely out of the blue.

 

Her shoulders stiffened. The whole relationship they had was something she had never experienced before. She couldn’t recall another time in her life where she trusted someone so much, so she wasn’t trying to rush into… whatever they were becoming. 

 

“You’re not serious are you?”

 

Solas smiled, unperturbed, “What makes you think I wouldn’t be?”

 

“I just,” Ashe furrowed her eyebrows as she struggled to find the right words. “I’ve never done this before,” she motioned between the two of them, hoping that would be enough to explain what she meant. “I don’t want to mess anything up.”

 

Solas stepped closer to her and brushed her hair back with one hand as he took one of her hands in his other. Ashe felt her stomach flop, and internally chastised herself for acting like the damsel from one of Varric’s novels. 

 

“We don’t have to do anything,” Solas said contemplatively. His eyes looked like glittering emeralds in the harsh glare of the sunset. “I just want to be close to you tonight.”

 

Ashe scoffed to hide her hesitation, “If I didn’t know any better, I would think that was a line from Swords and Shields.”

 

“Is that a yes then?” Solas’s hand tightened around Ashe’s. There was something about the look in his eyes, a mixture of passion and respect that she couldn’t say no to. Ashe nodded and wrapped her free hand around Solas’s neck, giving her enough leverage to pull his head down and kiss him.

 

The kiss was gentle, but there was something unspoken that they both understood from it: tonight would be a significant point in their relationship. They broke off and returned to discussing folk tales.

 

The air outside began to chill after the sun had set, but Ashe and Solas decided to retreat to the warmth of the indoors only when both of their noses had begun to redden and they couldn’t feel the tips of their fingers. By now they were mocking the nobles from the Winter Palace, Solas swinging Ashe around in a wild dance as she laughed hysterically. They collapsed in a fit of giggles on Ashe’s bed, both breathless.

 

“It would be unkind to make me walk back to my study after such an exhausting evening,” Solas whined jokingly, imitating a poor attempt at an Orlesian accent.

 

“I suppose you’ll just have to stay the night,” Ashe tutted in an even more botched accent.

 

“I suppose I will,” Solas grinned, dropping the accent and quickly kissing Ashe’s forehead.

 

Ashe came to the realization that she hadn’t given this much thought when Solas suddenly began taking off his clothes.

 

“Woah, woah, woah! I thought we weren’t-?”

 

Solas gave her an incredulous look and chuckled, “You don’t expect me to go to bed fully dressed, do you?”

 

The idea about what they would be wearing hadn’t even crossed her mind. Ashe’s bed clothes consisted of a modest night gown, but Solas only slept in his underwear. Dread gripped her chest and kept her frozen to the spot.

 

Solas began putting his shirt back on. “If you don’t want me to-”

 

“No!” Ashe shook her head furiously. “No, I want this I just… I didn’t think it all through.”

 

“Do you want me to turn my back while you change?” Solas’s expression softened.

 

“Yes please,” Ashe said quietly. Solas turned around and continued undressing, allowing Ashe to change into her night gown without an audience. “Okay, you can turn around now” she exhaled.

 

Solas stood in front of her, unclothed save for a pair of undershorts. His eyes widened in surprise as his gaze fell on Ashe.

 

“Is there something wrong?”

 

He nodded gravely. “I afraid you’re too beautiful for words. It’s a rare condition, but fatal to all things with eyes.”

 

Ashe snorted and shook her head as she sat down on her mattress. “You need to go to bed- you tend to say crazy things when you’re up too late.”

 

“Ah, but is the fact that you leave me breathless so insane?” Solas teased, joining Ashe on the bed. She rolled her eyes and slipped under the covers. Solas blew out the last candle that illuminated the room before following suit.

 

Ashe had turned on her side with her back towards him, not really sure how she was supposed to sleep with someone else in the bed. Solas took the opportunity to shuffle closer to her and snake an arm across her stomach.

 

“Is this okay?” Solas whispered, his breath tickling the tip Ashe’s ear.

 

“I think so,” she replied hesitantly. This was all new to her, the warmth of someone lying next to her, the heavy sensation of an arm drawn around her waist; she wasn’t sure what to think of it.

 

Solas pressed a gentle kiss to her shoulder, and the nerves in Ashe’s chest loosened. Feeling more confident, she brushed her foot back against Solas’s, which was surprisingly cold, considering the warmth of the bed. Solas responded by slowly tangling their legs together. A smile tugged at Ashe’s lips, and she finally felt content. In that moment she felt she trusted Solas completely.

 

They fell into a pleasant sleep, both knowing that they had the other to keep them safe, to keep them warm, and to love them regardless of what the future might hold.


End file.
